


Snow White & Seven Naughty Wolves

by petersgirl



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, tw - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 05:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19078321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersgirl/pseuds/petersgirl
Summary: A mental patient speaks from a time before; of a dark forest and a evil queen. Bella thinks he is crazy until they arrive in Forks. After she breaks him out of the mental institution, of course. She must romance and embrace each wolf to find her great knight to battle the queen's army. She must find her prince to give Snow White the kiss of love. Who will it be; Sam, Paul, Jared, Jacob, Embry, Seth or Leah?





	1. Chapter 1

**There are two people I want to send a huge thank you to and hugs.**

**Aunt Bran, the awesome woman who is my beta for this story. Bless her, she has her work cut out for her and does a marvelous job of making sense of my ramblings.**

**OTB, who created the awesome banner for the story. The girl is talented beyond belief.**

* * *

Once upon a time in the far off land of Chicago, Illinois lived a lonely confused girl. Her mother passed away when she was little. With no family to truly speak of, she went in and out of the foster family system. She roamed to different homes and families, she never fit in well with others. They gave her shelter and food but never a real home. She spent her days dreaming what it would be like to have just one person who cared for her and loved her in every single way possible.

Until one day she arrived in Barbara's care. There she had a stable home life with the kindest woman she had ever met. She considered the woman to be a second mother, as close to a family member as she had. But, tragedy struck her life once again. After Barbara was gone from this earth, a young girl set off to the big city to build a life for herself. It was far from perfect but she made the most of it. I knew all of this because it was me. This isn't how my story ended, it was only the beginning of it.

With a hot cup of coffee in hand I stood in line to swipe my pass. The others made idle chatter while I usually remained quiet with nothing to add to the their conversation. They had their fun filled weekend to talk about, I didn't. Mostly, I focused on work then went home to my empty apartment. I'd never been a social butterfly nor had many friends.

"Morning, Bella." From behind the glass, she gave me the daily friendly greeting. She made a point to do it with each person who passed by her. Little did she know, it was my interaction for the day with another person.

"Morning."

First, I pulled all the patients files to start my rounds. Life and death moved swiftly around you as a nurse. Some would make it out of here, while others never stood a chance to get past the securely locked steel doors. They would never feel the warmth of the sun on their face ever again.

John Doe's file was on top. They wrote him off as a lost cause a long time ago. Without a word spoken from him since he arrived at the hospital, we didn't know what his real name was. However, I felt a connection with him I just couldn't shake. Almost as though I met him before but couldn't place where or when. A closeness which couldn't be explained.

"Good morning, John."

Of course, he didn't answer me because he couldn't. Just like every other day. I pushed the curtains wide open as I could. He would feel the sun on his face until the day, he no longer existed to this world. Which, was only days from now. The court would rule on his future fate soon.

"How about a bath? Would you like that? Of course you would."

John was brought to the secure floor of the hospital after he went completely comatose. They had all kinds of theories of what was wrong with him. But, none of them could be explained medically. He was the mystery man of the hospital.

Numerous time, I set and read over his files. The doctor deemed him dangerous, mentally unstable and waste to society. None of it made complete sense to me. I understood why they believed him to be on the crazy side. He insisted he was from another time long ago, he was a warrior. With the brute strength of two men when he hurt the orderlies who tried to restrain him. Shortly afterwards, he showed no signs of life left in him.

The sponge couldn't wash away all his scars. Those were his battle scars according to him anyway. The deep wounded marks were all over his large body frame. Once I finished his bath and put him in a new hospital gown. I comb his long blonde hair. Then trimmed his beard close to his face. The first time I done it, it was long and bushy. His face was to handsome to be hidden under all that hair.

"Bella." The other nurse startled me. Or I guess interrupted the conversion we were having, mostly I was having with him.

"Yes."

"You put way too much effort into someone who will be taken off life support next week."

It was official now. John Doe would no longer exist as of next week. A sudden sadness crossed over me. There was something special about him I couldn't get past. "I'm just doing my job."

"Honey, you have to learn to distance yourself from the patients here. Otherwise, it will be nothing but heartache." With a friendly smile on my face and a simple nod to acknowledge what she had said. I left her to update his file when I chocked down the emotions as they came to the surface.

For the rest of the morning, I thought about him. Did he have a family who missed him? Perhaps a wife or girlfriend who was out looking for him? He was someone's child, they had to miss him from their life. Or maybe, he was like me. No one missed him at all. No one cared enough to even notice he was gone.

At lunch, in the cafeteria, I seen the nurse that was on duty when John came to the hospital. I didn't know her well. Yet, it was something I just had to do. "Hi, I'm Bella. Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Sure."

She was a pleasant person to be around and didn't seem to mind my questions. But, what I learned about him left me even more confused. He was in search of Snow White when he barged through the doors. He rambled on how she was the one to save the world from darkness. A dark haired beauty with the purest heart.

"There was one thing about him that stood out the most to me. The clothes he wore weren't of common material. His pants, shirt and vest were cobbled together from scraps of material and leather. The way he talks is off. He had all these primal weapons attached around him. At first, he wasn't aggressive with us. It all changed once they tried to restrain him."

"What happened the day he went comatois?"

"Well, you probably won't believe this. He said that morning the evil queen was here. He could smell her and begged me to free him. So he could fight her off. He also talked about spells and being woke from it by a kiss from the one who has the purest heart."

"Thanks, maybe we can have lunch again sometime."

For the next week I pondered on John Doe. Some would say I was obsessed with him. With the knowledge he didn't have much longer on this earth, I spent every second with him I could.

"Good evening, Bella. Are you working the night shift?" This was where it got tricky. If I said no, she wouldn't have to allowed me access to the secured area. If I said yes, it was a blatant lie.

"Yes, I am." After I swiped my badge, she waved me through the locked doors.

Every step I took, I looked behind me. I hadn't done anything to be paranoid about. At least, not yet. I closed the door to his room before anyone seen me.

"I don't even know why I am here. Tomorrow...tomorrow they are going to unplug you from the machine. If you don't wake up now, it's over for you." I took John's hand in mine. "Please, wake up."

There was no response from him, not even a muscle twitch. I let a long sigh and let go of him. To my surprise, his hand moved slightly on the bed. Not that it could move much with the leather band cuffs he had on. They anchored him to the bed with them, as a precaution.

It was a strict hospital policy to never free a patient from them without the doctor and orderlies present. However, I ignored the rule. With the key inserted, I paused. This meant the job I worked so hard to get if I was wrong. It also meant, he would suffer a useless death if I was right. The long debate in my head went on as I turned the key. Then I undone the other side.

"Here goes nothing."

Slowly I pressed my lips to his. A spark was ignited inside me from it. The tingle in my lips continued even after we parted. The thunder clashed outside the window with a bright flash of lightening. Only there wasn't a cloud in the sky when I came in. It was a bright moon with even brighter stars shinning in the night. As his eyes opened slowly, I backed away from the bed.

Each step he took towards me, I took one backwards away from him. Until I was pressed against the wall and could go no farther. From the pocket of my scrubs. I had the canister in hand and wasn't afraid to use it. "I have mace."

His head turned slightly at my warning. "What is this mace thou speaks of?"

"If you come any closer to me. You will find out what it is."

Although, the threat, didn't slow him down any at all. Just as I was ready to pepper him with it. He dropped to one knee on the floor. Brought the fist he made to his heart. "I am thees humble servant."

Well, I couldn't say he was very modest. His junk peaked out of the gown and it didn't bother him at all. I could understand when he didn't know I looked at it but now, he was practically whipping it out there for me to see.

"I must get to the dark forest." With the rise from the floor, he wobbled a bit. Stumbled his way to the bed for support.

"You are in no condition to go anywhere."

"I must go."

Crazy was, as crazy done. At this point I thought my own mental health was brought in to question. The more I heard him, I totally believed what he said. Why? I had no fucking clue.

"Lay down on the bed." He tensed up when I asked. There was no way I could over power him or force him to. "You said you are my servant. Lay down on the bed." Once he done what I instructed, he pulled away from me when I went to secure him again with the cuffs.

"If you want to go to the dark forest. You have to trust me. This is the only way for me to get you out of here."

We were busting out of this joint. There were just a few hurdles to get past. The first was coming up soon. With his chart in hand and his face in sleep mode. "I'm taking John Doe down stairs for tests." She didn't even hesitate to push the button to freedom.

When the elevator doors opened, I knew we were halfway there. I couldn't exactly waltz him out of the hospital through the front doors. It was after hours at the morgue. It would become our escape route.

"Stay here and don't move until I come back." Before I even made it out the door he had freed himself from the bed. Broke the leather cuffs off at the chain. "Oh shit. Just stay her and be quiet."

Quickly I went to the parking lot and got the truck. Drove around to the back entrance. I swiped my pass to get back inside. What I found was a sight. "What the hell are you doing?"

The naked bodies laid on the cold steel slabs without the sheets covering them. They were strung around the room. As soon as I would cover one back up, he had another uncovered.

"I am in search for my trousers."

"This is a morgue. Show a little respect."

"What is this morgue thou speaks of?"

We didn't have time for this crap. I hurried him out the back door to the truck. It would be a couple of hours before they realized I took John Doe from the hospital. They then would alert the police to what I had done. We would both probably be in jail by tomorrow and it wouldn't matter much anyway.

The longer the thought ran threw my mind, the tighter the grip on the steering wheel. Until my knuckles were white. "Maybe, I should have thought this through better. Fuck, maybe I am the one who is crazy."

"What is this fuck thou speaks of?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me!**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What is this thing we ride on? Where are the horses?" John had a million questions for me. After I answered a few of them, I reached over and turned on the radio to drown him out.

"What the hell are you doing?" His fist went through the dash several times. Until it crushed my radio.

"Thous box is speaking."

"It's going to be a long damn ride."

We made only one stop once we were outside of town and away from prying eyes. A rest stop would have fewer people than a gas station and draw less attention to us. "Put these on." I bought him a few pairs of jeans, shirts, underwear, socks and a pair of shoes.

"What is this garb?"

"Just put it on." It was simple task. You wouldn't have thought it would need explicit step by step instructions. However, it did though.

After he got out of the truck. The hospital gown fell freely to the ground. Buck ass naked he stood there under the lamp post for all to see as a lady was existing from the restrooms.

"Oh shit." Quickly, I got out. What had I planned to do if she called the cops to us? I had no fucking clue.

"Good day." He was polite if nothing else. She stood there with her mouth open as he gave a friendly hello.

"He's from out of town. I'm sorry." It was what I offered for the excuse. As I hurried him off to the men's restroom to get some clothes on.

Finally, she got in her car and drove away. It was a chance I didn't want to take. She still might report it to the cops or she just took her time admiring his fine ass. Either way, I wanted him to hurry up.

"What do I do with this garb?" When I went inside John had them held up to the light.

"It's underwear."

"Under what?" Apparently, he had never owned a pair before. Nor knew where they went on his body.

"Just put your pants on so we can go already."

When we finally got back on the road I felt better. If we stayed on the move we might make it to the unknown destination before we got busted.

We stopped for gas a couple of times but that was pretty much it. Each time I asked him which way do we go now? He took in a deep inhale in his lungs before he gave me an answer. It became his ritual, my human compass.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Leg of dragon, buzzard eggs and wine."

"I'll pick the place." Once the words came out. I realized he probably wasn't familiar with our cuisine. I found the smallest diner possible. We were less likely to be recognized if we kept a low profile.

The waitresses fought to see which one got the privilege to serve us. Or more so, they fought to get to him. They giggled as they came by. One with glasses of water, the other with silverware and then the waitress to take our order. Hell, I'd never gotten better service. So really I didn't mind.

She was mesmerized by him. All he was concerned about was filling up his belly. She continued to flirt with him while I placed our order. "We will have a burger, fries and a coke."

John turned his head slightly, as he stared in my eyes. "Why does thou never smile?"

"I have nothing to smile about. Just eat." The timing couldn't have been better to get me out of the conversation. She set our plates down and I was starved. "What's wrong?"

He brought a single fry up to his nose. Then poked around on his burger with the knife. "What is this?"

Since he was child like in knowledge. He had to be shown almost everything. I put a plop of ketchup on his plate and mine. Took the fry dipped it and showed him he could eat it. It didn't take him long to catch on. Actually, he had it all ate in a couple of minutes. But, it wasn't until he had a taste of his Coke, it went bad. He guzzled it down to the ice.

"More." John slammed the glass down on the floor beside him. It made a loud crash as it shattered to pieces. Then he picked up his plate and done the same with it.

"Stop that." I pushed my plate in his direction. "It's okay, we can share." Before I could pick up the shards of glass from the floor. He had devoured the rest of my food.

"Hey." It wasn't until I heard that, I looked up. Only to see John at the counter eating another guy's food.

"It's okay, we shall share." John repeated what I had told him. But, the guy didn't find it amusing.

"I'm sorry. He is from out of town. I'll pay for your food and buy you more." A simple burger and fries ended up costing me over a hundred dollars. By the time I paid for our food, the guy's food, the dishes he broke and a bag of burgers to go. "This is going to be one expensive trip."

John was quiet and smiled a lot. Along with a few noises of approval while he ate. "I like this chard meat." I just kept driving and didn't comment back to him.

Until I found us a place to stay for the night, I wasn't going to make anymore stops. I was exhausted from the drive and needed to stretch for a while. Kidnapping a mental patient really took it out of you.

Everything in the room captivated John's attention. I had to take away the television remote and stop him from punching it as well. But the shower just fascinated the hell out of him.

"This waterfall is hot." He would stick his hand in the stream of water and take it out quickly.

Since, he didn't know. Which, I had to keep reminding myself before I was totally irritated. I adjusted the water for him. After I went through the effort to explain to him it was a place to bathe, he was no longer interested.

"I shall wait until I find a pond."

"Fine. Just to go to sleep."

For a few hours it was a peaceful rest. On the trip to the bathroom, I fell over something on the floor. I crawled my way to the light switch.

"Did thou stumble?"

"Yeah." With two double beds. John chose to make a pallet on the floor to sleep on. In the middle of the night I wasn't expecting to maneuver around a two hundred pound man.

"Thou is sort of clumsy."

Morning couldn't come fast enough for me. I was ready to get back on the road. As we drove, I began to question the decisions I made. What if John was truly insane? What if this was only real in his mind? What if he tried to hurt me?

It was too late for all of that though. I had already broken the law and went past the point of return. Lost my job in the process and had nothing left there. For reasons I didn't even know, I had to see this through with him.

But, you got smarter at somethings as time went on. I went in the drive thru for our food this time. How much trouble could he possibly cause this way?

When you asked a question, you should be prepared for the answer. Hell, I should have been more prepared for a lot of things. "John." I said his name several times as he existed the truck. He just took off without a warning. I was blocked in with vehicles in front of me and behind me.

"I will gladly trade thee three goats for it."

"Goats? What the hell is wrong with you boy?"

Well, that was a very loaded question the guy asked him. John had many things wrong with him. One more time I repeated the same. "I'm sorry. He is from out of town. I will pay for it and any damages he caused."

"Yep, one expensive damn trip." After I paid for the glass John broke and the sword he wanted. I berated myself on the way back to the truck. What if he used the weapon on me? Did I just hand a crazy man the way to kill others?

Although, he once again convinced me. It was for protection, my protection. "The evil queen will come and I shall be ready for her. I will lay down my life for thee."

Just to be on the safe side though, I had him put it behind the seat. Not that he still couldn't get it out and use it on me. But, it did make me feel better to know it wasn't in his direct possession as I drove.

"We are almost there." John closed his eyes while his lungs filled up with air he inhaled.

"This is Forks, Washington. Are you sure?"

"The entrance to the dark forest is close by."

His nose led us to LaPush beach at the ocean. Although, this was a nice area and all. I was pissed off. "This is it? I gave up my job and everything I worked for. I am fucking crazy to buy in to this crazy fucking shit." I stomped through the sand while I ranted on to myself.

When I finally regained my composer a little. "That's it. This is over. I am taking you back to crazyville and checking myself in to the loony bin too." John ignored me. "Well, get your ass in the truck." Again, he ignored me completely.

"Thous knight is coming." His head went straight up in the air taking in something. I tried it and all I could smell was the salty water around us.

The group of them came through the woods. Most in nothing but shorts with no shoes on. Other than the one girl with them, she had on a tank top and shorts like them. All of them were sort of on the big side except her. She was tiny by comparison.

"One of the hell hounds is thous knight."

"They are just children and you are fucking crazy." John went to meet them. I didn't care to. I plopped my butt down on rock. I gave up everything for him to bring to me to a bunch of kids on a beach. I continued to reprimand myself for the actions I took to get here.

"Hey." The tall tanned skinned boy stood before me. He gave me a friendly pretty smile. Yet I wasn't in the mood to socialize at this point. "I'm Jacob. What's your name?" I looked straight to the ocean and hoped he would take the hint. But, he didn't. "You're on my land, the least you can do is say hello to me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know we were trespassing. We will go I..."

"Relax." Jacob set on the rock with me. He told me some interesting facts about his tribe and the area we were in.

Then two more of them came over with us. "Hey Jacob, what's your girlfriend's name?" They were giggling like school girls.

"Grow up you guys." Jacob seemed more mature and sensible than the others.

"So, she is not interested in you. Let me introduce myself, I'm Jared." He held out his hand and I just gave a wave back.

Then the other kid done the same. "If you need a tour guide, I am available." I learned his name was Quill.

We were interrupted with another one of them. "They wouldn't know what to do with a woman if they had one. But, I do." His name was Paul but I thought asshole fitted him better.

"Let's go." They protested when they were called to leave. But he stood his ground with them. "Now." It was a loud stern scream too.

Paul shoved something in my hand. Blew me a kiss before he trotted away. They others followed after him except Jacob.

"It's was nice to meet you, Bella."

"You too."

After Jacob left, I opened up the waded up paper. Paul left me his phone number. "Well, I won't need that shit." I threw it down by the rock.

"Thou soothed the beast."

"What?" John made no sense. Then again, really nothing he had done so far was rational.

"Thee shall meet thous mate at the bonfire tonight. Thou must determine which one is the great knight. Then consummate thees relationship."

"Consummate with them? You really are fucking nuts." This was the end of the line for me. He just pasted the point of no return if he thought I would do anything with those boys. I repeated it again to myself, they were mere children.

"They have magical powers. It is the only way to get back to the dark forest."

The more John tried to convince me those boys were special and my savior. The more I decided he need a special nut net to be locked up in. "I don't care. I will not fuck them, any of them."

"What is this fuck thou continues to speak of?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading me!**

**Thank you for marking this story as your favorite or alert and leaving a review.**


End file.
